


Sunday Mass

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brunch, M/M, Roman Catholicism, accepting church, church, the author is a former catholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Matt attend Mass every every Sunday like the good Catholic boys they are</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mass

Steve guided Matt into the pew like he did every sunday. It was mostly for show. Matt could easily get himself around even the most unfamiliar environments using his powers, but to everyone else in the church he was just a blind man.

When Steve had met Matt he never expected to become such good friends with him. He’d sought out Matt and Foggy after he saw their work on the Fisk case. He needed their help with Bucky’s trial. He had no idea that he’d hired Daredevil as a lawyer at the time. He found that out later when their paths crossed one night while there were chasing down the same villain.

After the trial and and Bucky was found not guilty on all counts the four of them had celebrated. During the course of the trial they had formed a close friendship. When Steve had learned Matt was a practicing Catholic he joined his church. He used to go to church with Bucky, before the war, but after everything that had happened Bucky had lost his faith. Steve understood, but he was ecstatic to have someone to go to church with again.

So every sunday at nine am Steve and Matt took their seats in the third row of St. Anne’s. St. Anne’s was a fairly liberal church. Their pastor never went on rants about how homosexuals were going to hell or anything like that. It was also a small church, both in physical size and in its congregation. Most of the parishioners were down on their luck. Steve alway gave more when the collection went around. The money went back into the church community and he knew they needed it more than him.

Just as the Mass was about the being a young girl with a baby in her arms slid in and took a seat behind Steve and Matt. She wasn’t new to the church. she actually lived in the convent or the time being. She’d been kicked out by her parents when she fell pregnant and the church had taken her in. She was only 15 and she wouldn’t say who the father of her little girl was, but Steve suspected it hadn’t been a boyfriend. Her name was Elizabeth and her daughter was named Bridget. When Bridget got fussy she liked to play with Matt’s sunglasses.

The pastor smiled as Elizabeth took her seat. She hadn’t missed a Mass since he found her sleeping in the doorway of the church a week after she was kicked out of her home and brought her to the convent. And he’d baptized Bridget just two weeks before.

After the Mass Steve and Matt thanked Father Brown and made their way out of the church.

“Steven, when will that handsome young man of yours be joining us?” Father Brown asked playfully as he shook Steve’s hand.

Steve blushed.. “He’s...uh...lost his faith.”

“Ah. If he ever finds it again be sure to tell him he’s welcome here. Both of you are.”

“Thank you, Father.” Steve beamed.

“And what about yours, Matthew?” Father Brown turned to face Matt.

“Foggy’s a lapsed protestant. I don’t think there’s much chance of him converting.”

“No I don’t think so either.” Father Brown laughed.

They said their goodbyes and promised to be back the next sunday as they always did. Steve blinked at the bright sunlight as they exited.

“Hey, Punk!” Bucky called from the sidewalk at the bottom of the steps like he did every week. After Matt and Steve went to Mass they met up with Foggy and Bucky for brunch.

Steve jones his hand with Bucky and kissed his cheek. Elizabeth wolf whistled from behind them and Steve blushed as Bucky chuckled. Then the three of them made their way to the car where Foggy was waiting and headed to their favorite restaurant for brunch.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Father Brown is slightly based on my second cousin who used to be a priest but quit because of the sex scandal cover ups and his own refusal to denounce same sex marriage.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
